


The Next Step

by Vexicle



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 02:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14631993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexicle/pseuds/Vexicle





	The Next Step

“Do you like that?” Aquilo asks, his voice husky and sensual, sending her mind straight into a hazy, fuzzy state.

Aquilo may not have much experience, but damn does he know how to provide fanservice.

Cherry wants to tell him that no, she more than likes it, _loves_ it even, but try as she might, the words just won't come. With every lash of Aquilo’s tongue over her dripping folds, she finds herself moaning loudly, head thrown back, grabbing her sheets, her headboard, anything to hold her steady.

Animal-print patterns are strewn across her bed as she whimpers and squirms, legs scrabbling around in her attempt to register any sort of grip on reality. Aquilo, however, won't allow that, as he squeezes her inner thighs and keeps her legs spread apart. While still on her back, she attempts to sit up, breath coming out in harsh pants, trying to catch a glimpse of Aquilo’s tongue working its magic down there. He glances up, and the dark intensity of his eyes makes Cherry shudder.

The blond seems to have stopped now, to Cherry’s immense disappointment, instead curiously tracing her wet lips with his index finger. Reaching down, she tugs on his hair. “Aquilo, come on!”

Damn it, she knew she shouldn't have teased him so much after all, not when he seems to be repaying _years_ worth of it. He strokes her engorged clit with one finger, sending a bolt of sensation straight up her spine that makes her clench around nothing at all. It's far too empty and she desperately wants something in her right _now_. Cherry tries to grind against something, anything, to relieve the burning heat inside of her, but the blond just smiles a tad too innocently, his blue eyes gleaming, and continues to run his hands across her inner legs in a gentle caress.

It's not _enough_.

“When it's my turn, I am _so_ going to make you suffer,” Cherry growls, even though part of her wants to stay here and remain in this sweet, sweet torture forever.

“Yeah, yeah, like you haven't done the same to me before,” Aquilo scoffs, but despite his tone he bends his head down and licks a slow, languid stripe from the bottom of her folds to her clit, making Cherry forget about any rebukes in favour of losing her mind and pulling at his pale hair.

“Ahh, fuck, please -” Cherry babbles, squeezing her eyes shut. Her body feels so, so hot, and every stroke of Aquilo’s tongue down there feels so _good_ , so wet and warm and flexible; Cherry can feel the wetness oozing out of her. Aquilo hums a question as he reaches for her folds, spreading her apart even further.

“I don't know,” says Cherry, and suddenly embarrassed, she turns her head to the right, slapping one hand over her mouth. She blinks and notices that there's wetness gathering in her eyes. “...but you can if you want.” Cherry makes a vague gesture and shrugs.

The next thought she has is that Aquilo probably needs to work on his communication, because she was expecting long, slender fingers, not the warm heat of that maddening tongue. Cherry gasps and feels the muscles in her legs clench at the same time Aquilo wiggles his tongue around, working it deeper into her, tasting her. The rhythm is clumsy and experimental, but she can see the intensity of lust in his eyes, his gaze half-lidded. Aquilo looks so hot like that, his hair mussed, his face smeared with her own slick, his eyes alight with hunger; Cherry relishes in this rare visual treat, willing herself to commit it to memory. 

This is nothing like all the other times she'd laid on her belly, spreading herself open in the dark, working her own fingers deeper. This is something new, something different entirely. The wet heat of his tongue invades her folds once again, tempting and teasing and sending sparks of pleasure coursing through her veins. She moans and squirms, surrounded by Aquilo’s warm presence, and oh _goodness_ -

“Ah - yes, yes, my clit, please -” Cherry babbles, her entire body curling around him. Aquilo seems to finally take pity on her, and Cherry squeaks as he draws her clit into his warm mouth, sucking on it, releasing it and swirling little circles around the sensitive bud.

“ _Yes_ ,” she hisses, even as she scrabbles harder at him or whatever else she can reach, struggling for breath and words. “Oh - oh _fuck_ , Aquilo -”

Aquilo doesn't let up then, his little moans in between sensual licks making Cherry gasp his name. A slow, steady pressure builds up in her groin with every filthy noise from down below. Cherry’s thighs tighten around his head as she grinds furiously against him, but Aquilo doesn't object, keeping her spread apart for every slow stroke of his tongue.

“W-what?” To her immense disappointment, Aquilo pulls off her clit to tease at the sensitive folds nestled below it. She groans out in disappointment as Aquilo ignores her. It's good, but nowhere near as intense as the sensation on her throbbing clit, and Cherry hopes the message she sends with her glare is clear.

Aquilo doesn't do anything but smirk up at her, and for a moment Cherry forgets all about her irritation as her cheeks redden. She’s suddenly all too aware of her position, legs spread for him, just for him, her pussy twitching and oozing her need. Cherry watches, mesmerised, as Aquilo slowly, deliberately licks his lips, and Cherry feels the need to bite her own.

“A-Aquilo,” she stammers, turning her gaze away and blushing. Sensing her sudden bashfulness, Aquilo presses one long, last kiss to her clit that makes her shudder, before she finds his heavy weight on top of her.

“How are you holding up?” Aquilo asks, pressing their chests together, muttering a low, comforting murmur against the black-haired girl. Cherry notices he has wiped his cheeks free of the slick that coated them just moments prior, and her face flares up even more.

“Do you want to continue?” Aquilo asks, his voice gentle.

“I…” Cherry tries to sit up, realises that he's still on her, and relaxes. “Honestly, not really, but it felt really good,” she says, but she reaches her arms out for him, and he obliges. They spend a few moments cuddled together, sharing in their mutual exhaustion and heat.

“Did anything cause this?”

“I… um…” Cherry, ashamed, buries her head in the crook of his neck. She's still naked, exposed to the air. Her sweat is starting to evaporate, and she feels sticky and cold as her heat winds down to a faint simmer, because Aquilo is here, real and breathing, and she's still overcome with so much _fondness_ for him.

Aquilo sounds a little hesitant. “Was I bad? I could… I think… do better next time.”

“No!” Cherry protests, because she truly has no idea how he could even entertain the thought, with the way he attempts to learn and memorise everything, even in the bedroom. _And… how eager I was._ Cherry’s cheeks heat up, remembering how she had ground into his face. His _face_. 

“I mean, I… I liked it, Quilly. It was hot,” she says, letting her shyness creep into her words.

She senses confusion from the blond, which if she is honest with herself, probably mirrors her own. “Well, thank you, but then… why? This isn't our first time.”

“Yeah. Exactly. I don't know.” Cherry allows herself to relax, to cuddle against the blond. _He feels so strong,_ Cherry muses to herself, her touches ghosting over his toned arms, making Aquilo murmur softly and draw her closer. It's a little strange how much he's still wearing in contrast to her stark naked body.

“It's kinda funny, isn't it? When I was the one constantly initiating all of the sex stuff. I'm not used to this feeling,” Cherry admits.

“But what brought it on?” Aquilo worries. “Did I do something to make you feel bad?”

Cherry separates from him then, smiling softly, running her hands across his jaw. “You did nothing wrong, and everything wonderfully,” Cherry promises. “Besides, your enthusiasm is the best part.”

It's Aquilo’s turn to blush at that. “I… uh… I got used to the taste,” he says, his frown half-hearted; Cherry can see the telltale twitch of his lips. She giggles and presses a kiss to them. She can taste herself on his lips - thin and fishy and sticky. 

“So, I… um…” Embarrassment radiates from the blond as he once again avoids eye contact, nibbling at his lips. “I wouldn't… wouldn’t mind doing this again, if you'd like me to. I mean, if you're okay.”

“Yeah, thank you,” Cherry murmurs, pressing herself against him. She debates reaching for her clothes, but eventually decides not to. “I mean… I guess… i-it's cause it's your face,” she says lamely, burning hot.

“Calling me ugly isn't exactly a turn on, Cherry,” Aquilo quips, though his smile betrays his amusement.

“No way, you haven't been ugly since you were a newborn flesh gremlin,” Cherry retorts. “I… I just mean…” Cherry turns away from him, feeling self-conscious. _What's… what’s this?_ She wiggles and squirms even further into the sheets. “It's really…” _Personal._ His lips, his tongue… _there_.

There's a pause and then a short chuckle from Aquilo, and honestly, Cherry’s finding it hard to not be Aquilo 2.0 and push him away. “I’m not laughing at you,” he explains, “It's just… I've never seen you this flustered before. Never!”

“Yeah,” Cherry says, feeling like she has shrunk or something. “I don't know, it's just… your mouth is on me, and it's all just really… I don't know.”

“Did you have the same problem when you…” Aquilo grits his teeth. “Did… that... to me?”

Cherry hums thoughtfully. “Well, no. I mean, it's me on you, not the other way round, so I'm fine, but… that doesn't really make sense, does it?” Cherry asks, feeling embarrassment prickle along her skin.

“Well, maybe you just like giving more.” Cherry feels him lean in close, his warmth against her bare neck, and it's getting really hard to breathe once again, her shyness gone like puddles during a sunny day. “There's nothing wrong -” a scrape of his teeth against her neck, “- but it's fine to switch once in a while.”

“Of course you'd say that,” she gasps, bucking against Aquilo’s grasp. “You’ve become a greedy horny asshole.” She moans, feeling Aquilo bite down at that spot, leaving her squirming.

“Shut up,” he murmurs huskily, sending a tremor of desire through Cherry.

The touch of his skin against hers is maddening. Without warning, she rolls away from him and flips their positions. “My damn cunt is still all swollen and leaking and it's annoying as hell,” Cherry says fiercely, one hand around his back, the other tracing his jaw. “Do something about it!”

“As you wish,” is the sensual purr, as Cherry feels hands squeeze her breasts greedily. Aquilo doesn't even seem to be aware of the lustful grin he sports, and Cherry feels an odd prickle of pride along her back.

_This little bastard. I've taught him well._


End file.
